Cat and Spider
by AuthorOfGreat
Summary: Emma Pax is just another person - blending in with the crowd. Or so she thinks. After a scrape with the police, and death itself, she finds power and responsibility thrust onto her with her new identity: Catgirl. But can she juggle her life while saving others? *Note: Rated T for violence. Emma is my OC, not related to Black Cat.*
1. Cat and Mouse

**Hey guys, welcome to my newest story XD!**

 **Ummm…. What am I meant to write? Dis is my first story for this account, hope you enjoy!**

 _ **I would like to thank AfterDayBreak for her INCREDIBLE story, it's called "The Unsavaeble Girl" and I encourage you to check it out!**_

 _ ***cough* It has swearing *cough***_

 **I also want to point out that I OBVIOUSLY do not own Spiderman or any of the other characters, Sony/Marvel is to blame :P**

 **Enjoy!**

I look out over the shadowy skyscrapers, mist covering them like a soft blanket. I twist my hair back into a messy bun and secure it with a hair elastic, tucking the flyaways behind my ears. I look down the apartment to the narrow alleyway below, checking if the coast is clear, before silently sliding down a fire escape and land lightly on my feet.

My eyes adjust to the dark, and I see a door to my right, with a flashing neon sign above it. Light spills around the ajar entrance, and I sneak towards the warm light, pulling my black hood further down. Leaning against the wall, I listen to the sound of chatter and clanging dishes, trying to analyse where people are standing. I take a deep breath, rubbing my eyes before cautiously reaching a hand around the thin doorframe. My hands find a bench, and I sigh in relief, before sliding it slowly, trying to find a plate or bowl of some sort. My fingers wrap around a warm dish, and I quickly pull it back outside.

"Hey!" A man's voice rings out.

My eyes open wide with fear, and I run, arms cradling the container, and duck around the corner. My feet slide out from beneath me, and I fall, grazing my side on the brick corner. I wince in pain, as blood oozes through my jumper.

"I found her!" A woman cries out. I try to stand and run away, but sharp nails dig into my wrist as she grabs my arm, pulling me back down. The bowl jumps out of my grasp as I hit the ground and smashes onto the concrete, spilling pasta and sauce everywhere.

Without thinking I pick up some shards of ceramic and throw it at the woman's face. Her hand pulls up to try and block the pieces, and I take the opportunity to escape. I sprint towards a pipe leading up the wall and scramble up, using my knees to ascend the drain. The man roars below while the woman calls the police. I reach the rooftop and look around for a place to hide. Spotting nothing, I decide to climb down the other side, and try to avoid being spotted. By the time I've reached the bottom, I hear sirens wailing in the distance.

 _All this over one plate of food?_

I pull up a wire fence and duck underneath. My bag catches on the sharp wire and pulls me backwards, landing hard on the ground. Unhooking my shoulders from the straps, I stand up, brushing the dirt off my jeans. Leaning down towards my backpack, I tug on the handle, trying to loosen the fence's hold. I lean backwards, fear fuelling my strength.

A shiver goes up my spine as I realise;

 _Someone is watching me._

I freeze, mid-tug, and slowly turn around.

Nothing.

My eyes dart to the darkness nervously, slowly making their way up to the rooftops.

 _There._

A shadow, a flicker.

A movement.

Someone is there, watching me. I saw them.

The sound of something softly landing on the ground makes me flinch. I stand, fists clenched in front of my chest, waiting.

And then I see it. Faintly, two white ovals, barely visible in the almost non-existent lighting. I clench my teeth, poised ready to strike.

And then, he steps out of the dark.

Spiderman.

"Why did you steal that?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well, technically, it is. Because if you don't tell me, I'll have no reason not to take you in to the police."

My eyes narrow.

"Fine." Sighing, I look over at him, my face filled with pain. I slowly step backwards, keeping my eyes on him.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" I reach my target.

He barely dodges the piece of metal, before looking back up at me.

"You-"

But I'm gone.

I scale the fence, the poorly-cut wire on the top slicing through my arms and legs. I drop over the other side and yank my bag out, running into a smaller side alley. I continue running, dodging left, right, until finally coming to a rest at the side of an abandoned store. I lean against the wall, grimacing. My side burns from running and the wound, and tiny rivers of blood run down from my cuts on my arms. I wince as I pull my hoodie over my head. My tank top is sticky with dark red blood.

I wrap my jumper around the wound, hiding the red stain.

For now.

Limping, I continue walking towards the familiar brown building in the distance.

I'm alone.

I finally reach my destination, crawling into the small hole in the bricks. Standing up, I pull my jacket off, throwing it onto the ground. My jeans come off too, torn from the fence. I throw on my shorts and sit on the floor, cross-legged. My stomach rumbles in eager anticipation.

 _Not today._

I peel up the side of my singlet, sticky red lines connecting the fabric to my skin. I hunt around with my feet before finding a piece of cardboard. Picking it up with my free hand, I dust it on my shorts before laying it on my wound.

 _It'll do for now._

I painfully pull my shirt back down, cardboard instantly sticking to my raw flesh. I sigh, before rolling over to sleep.

 _Breathing._

I turn over, sweating.

 _Crack._

My face twitches.

 _Bang!_

I wake up, sweating. I let out a shuddering sigh before stiffly standing up. I stretch, being careful not to aggrivate my injuries. After, I throw on my hoodie, shielding my face with my hair.

A slight flicker of light comes through the gap between floor and ground and I agonizingly slide my way through. Once outside, I look around, seeing any signs if someone was here. The cool breeze strokes my face, and I pull my jacket around me tighter, watching the pale sun rise above the rooftops. I sigh, and head towards the road.

My head deep in thought, I don't notice footsteps from the building up next to me, or feel the eyes of someone looking at me.

 _Smack!_

My hand sticks to the wall with a sticky white net, causing me to fall forwards. I smash into the wall, sliding down and leaving a smear of red. As I slip into unconsciousness, I feel a hand grab my elbow, dragging me up. I cough, glazed eyes wincing at the bright light, and as my eyes drift shut, everything goes dark.

 **OOOH! THE SUSPENSE!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review what I can improve. Your opinion is highly appreciated.**

 **ALSO I want to point out that this is strictly NO ROMANCE. I'm sorry for those who want to see something like that, but it's not my style.**

 **I should post at least once a week, so check in often!**


	2. Crazy Cat

**Wow guys 17 views! I was not expecting this, thanks so much!**

 **Sorry for the terrible last chapter, I promise this one'll be better.**

 **I don't own Spidey or any other characters EXCEPT my OCs. Duh.**

 **Enjoy!**

I flicker my eyes open, ringing in my ears slowly fading away. The harsh light of the room stuns me, and I scrunch up my face in pain. I hear the creak of a door opening and force myself to look. A man in a white coat sadly nods at a clipboard at the base of my bed. I look around, seeing an almost-empty room except for a white bedside table on my left hand side with a box of tissues and a cup of water. The rest of the room is scrubbed clean, and the burning smell of bleach sears my nostrils. The doctor looks up at me, a look or both surprise and grief plastered on his face. He drops his head before walking out of the room. I try to call him, tell him to come back, but nothing comes out of my mouth.

My side throbs, calling for attention. Looking down at my right flank, I see the obvious outline of bandages under my hospital gown. My neck cracks with the effort, and I fall back down on my pillow, letting my eyes drift shut. I notice footsteps and crack open an eye, expecting to see the man again. Instead, a bright red-and-blue mask looks back at me, his face tilted at a strange angle. He looks as if he's contemplating me, making me look away nervously, before coming over and kneeling by the side of my bed.

"Are you ok?" He asks, his voice rich with compassion. I refuse to make eye contact.

"Of course. Why else would I be lying in agony on a hospital bed, breaking out a sweat by moving my head because _you shot a web at me while I was moving?"_

"Freak accident," he dismisses me, waving his hand in the air, "Which was your fault anyway."

"My fault? _My_ fault!?" I raise my voice to a yell. I sit forward, leaning on my elbows. Agony scorches through my body, but I ignore it.

"YOU did this to me! YOU!"

A man clears his throat, and I jump, my side throbbing.

"Thank you sir, that is all." He says. Spiderman nods and leaves the room.

The man sits down at the end of the bed, taking a shuddering breath.

"We got the tests back, Ma'am, and the results-"

"I read through them, but… It said- Oh man." He scrunches up his face before walking out of the room again.

I stare after him, mouth open. I clench my fists, rage boiling inside of me.

 _Spiderman, and now this doctor?_

With a scream, I throw the cup at the wall, satisfied by the smash. Voices yell outside, and I jump out of bed, dragging it towards the door. Next, I drag the table and pick it up, swinging it around and around before throwing it towards the window. It hits the wall with a _thump_ , and the vibrations make the glass shatter. Limping towards the broken window, I catch a voice coming from out the door.

"Let us in!" It says.

"We need you to open the door!" I ignore it, continuing to shuffle towards my escape. Leaning on the windowsill, my heart flutters to see a three-story drop to the ground. Groaning, I turn around and lean on the wall, letting my head rest on the ledge. The bed shudders as pounds hit the thin piece of wood keeping me from then. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath, before swinging myself out the window.

I awaken with a jolt. I draw in a gasping breath, coughing. I roll onto my side, face aimed at the ground as I continue gagging. Eventually, I gain the strength to stand, seeing the sun has set. With shaky legs I begin walking away from the tall building, thoughts rolling in my head. I reach the cover of trees, supporting myself on a thick pine. I glance behind me, seeing the flashing lights of ambulance vehicles.

 _I'm really in deep now._

I slide down to the soft earth, layered by years of dead leaves. I pull my knees into my chest, consoling myself. Murmuring under my breath, I rock myself to sleep.

 **Thanks so much for reading my story! I'm sorry for the bad word choices, I'm trying to work on it XP**

 **Shout out to cabrera1234, the first person to like and follow the story and me!**

 **I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Please give some constructive criticism, I really want to know what I can improve.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Cat's Cradle

**Hello again readers!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of mah story. Don't forget to follow this story for notifications about updates. Please.**

 **Enjoy da book.**

A soft palette of yellow and green greets my eyes as I awaken. Birds chirp in the trees above me, their magnificent calling making me smile. Dappled rays of sun shine down through the leaves, making me squint.

I have never been so happy in my life.

I feel nothing but bliss; a soft, shining ray of hope inside me. The events of my past are washed away and forgotten. I allow my eyes to drift around, noticing every detail of every tree, burning it into my memory.

Little do I know how much I'll need this.

My arms and legs are heavy and sore, refusing to move. I'm ok with that.

I picture myself staying here forever, lost in the endless cycle of beauty.

 _If only._

I hear voices coming from deeper in the woods and I scramble to my feet, bare toes clutching the soft earth. They grow louder, and I freeze. I hear vehicles engines starting up, the soft purring of the motors fill me with fear.

 _They're coming. For_ me.

And I run. I keep running, not towards them, not away. Just somewhere else. The sound of my feet hitting the ground is too loud, but I don't stop. My legs burn, pleading me to stop, to consider some logic, a _plan._

I run faster.

I sprint, dodging around trees. I'm oblivious to everything around me but the sound of my heart. My body is on fire, I can't breathe.

But I don't care.

I'm sick of being afraid of everything, because everything can hurt me. I'm sick of trying to eat, to _survive_ , by stealing off those who refuse to help me. I'm sick of pretending to be normal, pretending to be fine, while I wander on the streets purely for _something to do._

I'm sick of living.

I run, run, run. Running off the pain. Running off the anger. Running off the feeling of never being good enough, not having anything because I don't deserve it.

I collapse.

 **Two chapters in one day. I'm exhausted.**

 **This one is a much darker chapter. Not much storyline, but kinda explains her emotions and hints her backstory.**

 **I dunno.**

 **I'm SO SO sorry for such short chapters. I don't write enough for the information I put out.**

 **Please tell me what I can fix.**

 **Au revoir!**


	4. Scaredy-Cat

**ONE HUNDRED VIEWS!**

 **Thank you SO MUCH, you amazing readers, for continuing to read a terrible fanfiction!**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't posted for so long, I've had loads of homework/jobs, so I'm giving you bonus chapters today.**

 **P.S. I watched Infinity War yesterday, review on your opinion or what you'll think will happen in the next part.**

 **Enjoy!**

A blinding white light sears through my eyelids. My eyes drift open, and the glow brightens.

Everything around me is blurry. Splotches of green and brown make out a disjointed background. Multiple figures move around me, blending and shifting with each other. A dull white noise in my ear grows louder, overlaying muffled voices.

I don't remember anything.

I sense a faint touch on my right flank, and the dull coldness sends a shiver up my spine.

A fresh wave of exhaustion rolls over me, lulling me to rest again. I resist, fighting to keep my eyes open.

 _I can't fall asleep, not now. I- I don't know why, but I just… I have to stay awake._

Fatigue claws at the back of my eyelids. Lethargy blocks my throat, stopping my breath. Panic races through my system as I run out of air. The fear is replaced with a calm weight on my skull. I wince in pain and, after one final sigh, I fall into a deep, deep sleep.

 _Click. Click. Click. Creeaak. Click. Click. Click._

My eyes shoot open.

 _Drop. Splash! Drop. Splash!_

I tug at the ropes holding my wrists.

 _Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank._

My surroundings are dark. I can see faint outlines of machines and huge containers through the gloom. A tap drips in the distance.

"So _nice_ to finally meet you." A raspy voice chuckles, and my heart catches in my throat. I look around, trying to find the source of the noise.

Two long metal arms hit the table I'm lying on, and I flinch. My eyes open wide as a bedraggled man in a lab coat floats towards me. Two more tentacles walk out of the shadows, laying to rest next to him. He slowly raises his head, greasy black hair falling behind his face. Green goggles watch me, and yellow, crooked teeth grin.

"I've heard so much about you!"

 **Sorry, this is a short chapter because I had to end it for the plotline.**

 **What are your thoughts? Don't forget to review below, I'd like some ideas for future chapters.**

 **(I** _ **am**_ **going to insert her into some of the movies later on, so spoiler alert for that)**

 **Thanks so much for reading, have a great day!**

 **Adios!**


	5. Dead Cat on a Line

**Here is my new chapter!**

 **The first bit of this chapter is kinda rubbish, but the rest is good. I promise.**

 **Don't forget to follow to receive notifications for updates! Also, please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

A long arm attached to one of the mechanisms swings out, landing near my elbow. The man stalks back into the darkness, the sound of his mechanical appendages disappearing into the distance.

 _How does he know about me? Who, or what, told him?_

I think of all the people who know me.

 _No one. You're_ _ **alone.**_

I look down at the small, round barrel. It lays motionless, hissing slightly. I twist my neck, seeing a clear strip on the side of the container. I see it fill with a thick, black liquid, and I lick my licks nervously. As the bottle fills to the top, something clicks shut. A thin, long needle fires out of the end, and stabs into my arm, draining the fluid. My stomach freezes in fear, before the needle retreats into the dark. I stare down at my arm in horror, it still stinging. A small dot of blood appears, turned a dark brown colour. A cackle calls out from behind my head. I look up, shock covering my face, before metal slams into my forehead.

"No no no no no no no NO!" I shout.

I kick the wall with my boot. I'm in a 3x3 cell, with about 4m high ceiling. Everything is made out of rough concrete; walls, floor, roof. The room has no doors, and the only window is a tiny barred sliver at the very top. I don't know how long I've been here, but I'm hungry. Very hungry. I look up towards the window, reaching towards it.

 _There's no way I can make it._

I pace the floor, hands behind my back.

 _Alright, let's get your thoughts in order. AND try to figure out what's going on. Alright, here goes._

 _I met Spider-Man when I stole some food. He keeps finding me,_ some _how, and he wants to help me._

I laugh.

 _Then, I go to a hospital, but I-_

 _Wait. Did he take me to the hospital? He could've just left me there. I'm just a street rat, one of the many people homeless in New York. When I ran he must've followed me, or else he couldn't have known I was there. Does that mean he spent the night watching me, seeing when I'd leave? What was so bad that he would have to do that?_ Why _would he do that?_

 _Why did he help me?_

 _Why me?_

A _bang_ pulls me out of my thoughts. I gasp, my breath catching in my throat.

 _PLEASE be help, PLEASE be help, PLEASE be help…_

Metallic claws wrap around my throat, hauling me into the air. I scratch at the plate of silver, trying to pull myself free. It carries me higher and higher, nearing the roof. My face grows blue and I panic, kicking and punching the silver arm. I feel myself getting weaker, but I persist.

 _I've fought this long, and I'm not giving up today._

With one final heave of strength, I pull my legs up, wrapping them around the pole, and pull me feet downwards, violently twisting it. The long rod snaps and releases me. I fall down, landing heavily on my side. My breath is knocked out of me and I close my eyes, winded. I take deep, shuddering breaths, letting myself catch my breath - but the pain doesn't stop. It grows more and more intense, and I notice a pool of thick, bistre-coloured liquid flowing through my shirt. I lean on my elbow, quivering. The liquid drips from beneath the fabric, landing with a soft splash on the floor. The sight of it makes my eyes narrow, and a woozy feeling washes over me. I grit my teeth as nausea pushes me to the ground again, and I succumb to my fatigue.

 **Alrighty then.**

 _ **Why does Catgirl end most chapters unconscious?**_

 **I dunno. Pls review and follow!**

 **Adeus!**


	6. Hi again

Sorry for not updating for so long! I've had loads of homework/chores/overall stuff, but I'll keep updating now.

First, one important thing.

I'm going to be changing a lot of the story; making it easier to edit, changing plotlines, fixing errors etc.

Thanks for holding in! I can't believe my story has almost **300** views!

Don't forget to review, so I know what I can fix.

From,

Author of Great


End file.
